


Vive la France!

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Когда Финал Гран-при отдали французам, стало ясно, что всё пойдёт наперекосяк. Но такой феерии Юра и представить не мог.





	Vive la France!

**Author's Note:**

> Все совпадения случайны, события вымышлены, но французы действительно славятся своими организаторскими способностями.

— Дамы и господа, начнём через пять минут.

Юра никогда не любил пресски, особенно — после короткой. Все эти однотипные вопросы журналистов только мешали сосредоточиться на будущем прокате, да и думать приходилось, что болтаешь — даже за откровенное свинство слать на хуй не разрешалось. Вот Юра обычно и сидел, всем видом демонстрируя скуку и нежелание отвечать, старался переводить стрелки на товарищей по несчастью, а если и говорил, ограничивался парой слов.

Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так: по левую руку от него сидел отмороженный Сынгыль, а по правую — Отабек. С таким составом пресс-конференция Финала Гран-при была обречена на провал: не было ни Жан-Жака, способного пиздеть о себе без продыху, ни трепла Пхичита, любимчика прессы, ни опытного Криса, ни даже Юри. Тот хоть и не отличался смелостью, но порой на нервах такое отмачивал — закачаешься.  
Был только далёкий от понятия вежливости Юра и два типа, из которых слова не вытянешь.

Вообще-то Отабек умел быть приятным собеседником: Юра знал это как никто. А ещё он знал, что Отабек не переваривает пресс-конференции на порядок больше, чем он сам. Сынгылю, кажется, было просто пофигу всё разворачивающееся действо, он скучающе втыкал в экран телефона, а вот Отабек точно нервничал: сидел с непроницаемым лицом, вцепившись руками в колени до побелевших костяшек. Со стороны этого видно не было, раньше Юра считал, что немногословные интервью просто дополняют образ крутого парня, который Отабеку очень шёл. Весь мир так и остался в неведении на этот счёт, а вот Юра теперь слишком хорошо его знал.

Пресска всё никак не начиналась, и это тоже бесило. Чтобы не привлекать внимание журналюг, которые и без того слишком интересовались их дружбой, Юра написал в телеге: «Бек, расслабься» и пнул под столом его ногу. Еле дотянулся. Раньше длинные столы только радовали, ведь позволяли отсесть как можно дальше и свести контакт с обожаемыми соперниками к минимуму. С появлением в его жизни Отабека вообще многое изменилось.

Отабек вздрогнул, посмотрел на него озадаченно. Юра потыкал пальцем по экрану телефона, надеясь, что тот догадается. Отабек не разочаровал: тут же достал свой смартфон и прочёл сообщение. Вздохнул, безуспешно попытался принять беззаботный вид, снова бросил взгляд на Юру. Обречённо набрал: «Так заметно?»

Юра прислал ему дразнящийся смайлик, но немедленно сжалился: «да не, просто я вижу. постараюсь говорить побольше, чтобы тебя не доебывали».

Отабек вернул ему чуть заметную улыбку и предусмотрительное «Только без глупостей, Юр». Юра не успел ничего ответить — к нему вдруг подлетела женщина с организаторским бейджем, решительным лицом и быстрым английским говором. Юра с трудом уловил смысл, он потому всегда и просил себе переводчика, чтобы не тупить по пять минут над тараторкой нейтив-спикеров и не позориться. Но разговорный английский у Юры был не совсем плох, его даже хватило, чтобы понять женщину: переводчик проебался, так что просили поднапрячься самого Юру.

«Опять у них всё через жопу», — обречённо подумал Юра, но всё-таки попытался изменить неизбежное и несогласно помотал головой.

Спас его Отабек:

— Я могу переводить.

Его английский был в сто раз лучше, оно и не мудрено: Юра в америках не тренировался, да и давно на инглиш подзабил. Женщина радостно поблагодарила их обоих и умчалась, дав команду начинать: тут же защёлкали затворы фотоаппаратов и началось представление.

Под шумок Отабек подтянул стул поближе, и это Юре даже понравилось. Он прикрыл рот ладонью и прошептал:

— В итоге говорить будешь всё равно ты. Пиздец.

— С тобой спокойнее, — ответил Отабек с таким лицом, будто подобные заявления — это что-то само собой разумеющееся.

— Ща затащим, — заверил его Юра, пытаясь не думать о его словах: от них делалось как-то неловко и слишком приятно. Он хотел помочь Отабеку, а в итоге, как обычно, Отабек помогал ему.

Первые вопросы зашли отлично, Юре впервые так весело сиделось на пресске. Отабек на ходу переводил ему слова журналистов, успевая даже вставлять свои ремарки, а Юра штамповал самые шаблонные ответы и с удовольствием слушал, как Отабек повторял их на английском. Он справлялся хуже профессионального переводчика, но так получалось даже забавнее: когда ответы Юры стали не односложными, Отабек то и дело переспрашивал и уточнял — так и перекидывались парой слов, убивая атмосферу официоза. Сынгыль, про которого быстро забыли, кажется, был просто счастлив.

Отвечая за себя Отабек тоже говорил намного больше обычного, так что журналисты решили не упускать случай и быстро перешли с общих вопросов на адресованные именно Отабеку.

И стоило Юре и Отабеку окончательно расслабиться, как прилетел подлый удар под дых:

— Мистер Алтын, скажите, вы не боитесь…

Отабек напрягся с первых слов, и Юра начал вслушиваться сам, чтобы понять без перевода.

— …обойти вашего друга? Вдруг медаль вас поссорит? Может, это страх не даёт вам победить?

Он понял и немедленно захотел придушить журналистку за бестактность и тупость.

— Вот с-с-сука, — почти беззвучно прошипел Юра в сторону от микрофона.

Отабек несильно наступил ему на ногу, сигнализируя молчать. Плечи его напряглись и закаменели, голосом можно было пугать непослушных детишек или ушлых журналюг. Он заговорил медленно и чётко, так, что Юра без труда его понял.

— Я мог бы не отвечать на такой личный вопрос, но отвечу. Я не боюсь. Без сильного соперника… и друга нет прогресса.

Он помедлил, и Юра даже загордился тем, как он их отбрил, корректно и вместе с тем доходчиво.

— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, но выбор между дружбой и победой мне делать не нужно. Думаю, Юрий со мной согласен.

Юра отобрал у него микрофон и поддакнул на английском:  
— Я согласен.

И, не удержавшись, довёл ситуацию до лёгкого скандала, перейдя на русский:  
— Но на месте Отабека я бы вам не отвечал. Много чести.

Юра обвёл взглядом зал и среди ничего не понимающих лиц увидел, как Яков закатил глаза и погрозил ему кулаком. Отабек, уже убравший свою ногу — всё равно не помогло — отказался переводить слова Юры и попросил перейти к следующему вопросу.

Конечно, настроение было испорчено, да и время подходило к концу. Слова Отабека пришлись ему по душе, но сам вопрос разбудил в Юре гаденькое сомнение: если он проиграет Отабеку, точно ли ничего не изменится? С его-то говнистым характером и стремлением побеждать?

Юра постарался отмахнуться от этих мыслей, совершенно лишних перед прокатом произвольной. И лишь утвердился во мнении, что журналисты — пидорасы, и хрен им, а не нормальные интервью.

***

Юра устал, даже просто прокатывая макет программы: сказывалась вчерашняя короткая. По настоянию Якова он не стал делать квады, в паре мест даже пропустил прыжки, а благодаря организаторским способностям французов остался ненадолго без музыки. И чуть не приземлил тройной флип на задницу, когда вместо родного музыкального акцента во второй раз заиграл бодрый музон Пхичита.

Французы вообще отличались любовью к фигурному катанию и уровнем организации: вот уже несколько лет перед этапом Трофи де Франс негласно принимались ставки на очередной их проёб. В этом году французам отдали ещё и финал. Они всё косячили по мелочи, как бы разминаясь — то непонятки с расселением в отеле, то переводчик, то музыка. Юра не сомневался: готовятся вот-вот отжечь на все деньги. Например, в надежде, что этап наконец-то отдадут более заинтересованной стране, и эти сраные фигуристы оставят их в покое.

Но музыку вернули, и Юра продолжил с того же места: дорожка, аксельный каскад, заклон в финале. На прыжках и втором вращении слышались аплодисменты благодарных зрителей. Юра больше любил закрытые тренировки, но у него, увы, никто не спрашивал, а на открытые можно продавать билеты. Выбор между баблом и мнением Юрия Плисецкого был очевиден, так что оставалось смириться.

Он подъехал к бортику, кивнул довольному им Якову и вытер салфеткой нос. Зазвучала музыка Отабека, которая Юре очень нравилась: он ещё в начале сезона закинул её в плейлист Юбилейного, и иногда отрабатывал под неё прыжки.

Юра обернулся как раз когда Отабек заходил на лутц. Прыгнул тройной прямо у него под носом, но с таким запасом, что и дураку понятно — завтра будет четверной. Юра ухмыльнулся, подумал: «Ну, позёр!» Сразу же захотелось попрыгать ещё, проверить, как там четверной сальхов, но Яков шкуру с него за такое спустит. Ему всё ещё не хватало выносливости, так что день на восстановление после короткой был очень кстати.

И всё-таки Юре не нравилось, когда между программами давали день перерыва. Раньше он особо не заморачивался, был день отдыха — отсыпался, зависал в телефоне, ходил шопиться, не было — и ладно. Пёр напролом, да и всё, без лишних заморочек. По мере взросления с этим стало похуже, иногда хотелось откатать короткую и уже на следующее утро, пораньше, произволку — чтобы не успеть накрутиться, раньше времени повесить себе медаль на шею или наоборот удариться в тленные мысли. Оказалось, что вдвойне сложно, когда перед короткой догоняешь не ты, а тебя.

В миллион раз сложнее, когда тебя догоняет Отабек.

Юра смотрел на его дорожку и думал о вопросе той журналистки. Если Отабек возьмёт золото финала — что будет? Никогда Юра не болел за своих прямых соперников, никогда не хотел медали никому из них, кроме себя. Он и сейчас хотел забрать золото второй год подряд, но Отабек был очень хорош, и он был достоин. Разрыв между ними после короткой составил всего балл, это даже нельзя назвать преимуществом. За год Отабек улучшил вращения и работу коньком, поставил классные программы и выучил четверной лутц. Если он с этого лутца не упадёт, то Юре, возможно, придётся потесниться. Даже в самом потаённом уголке души Юра не хотел, чтобы Отабек упал.

Так что будет, если Юра не ошибётся, а первым всё равно станет Отабек? Что он почувствует тогда? Когда Юра уступал Жан-Жаку, ему совсем не по-спортивному хотелось того придушить, какими бы заслуженными ни были его оценки. Тогда, глядя на итоговую таблицу, а после стоя на пьедестале, он ненавидел Жан-Жака всей душой. Юра не хотел почувствовать то же самое к Отабеку даже на долю секунды.

Отабек вышел из последнего вращения, замер в финальной позе лицом к Юре и Якову. Даже в облегчённом прокате, на простой тренировке, он был грозным соперником. Юра поднял большой палец вверх, и Отабек ответил улыбкой.

Юре теплело внутри от одной только его улыбки, и он ни за что не хотел это терять. Занять первое место, чтобы наверняка ничего не испортить — таков был его план.

 

Перед произвольной программой ничего не произошло: Юра до последнего ждал, что что-то пойдёт не так. За два часа до начала, разминаясь в зале, он даже поделился своим подозрением с Отабеком — тот сначала хмыкнул, а после признал, что уже ничему не удивится.

Они почти не разговаривали, в идеале перед стартом нужно полностью концентрироваться на себе и своём теле. Обычно у Юры получалось, ему помогали наушники и нелюбовь к окружающим. Сегодня музыка не отвлекала, и взгляд всё цеплялся за Отабека, стоило ему зайти в зал. Он всё ходил туда-сюда — то забыл у тренера воду, то за своей скакалкой, то просто пройтись. Это бесило, но ещё больше раздражала собственная несобранность.

Отабек лежал на станке лопатками, максимально прогнувшись в пояснице, касаясь пола носками кроссовок. Футболка чуть задралась, обнажая рельефный почти неподвижный пресс — Юре хотелось потрогать его, почувствовать медленное, почти медитативное дыхание ладонью, собственной кожей. Может, тогда бы удалось перенять верный настрой, взять себя наконец-то в руки. Юра пялился на безмятежное лицо Отабека, острый кадык, полоску смуглого живота, и понимал, что нихрена бы не удалось.

Отабек подошёл незадолго до часа икс, когда наступило время перемещаться в раздевалку. Ничего не сказал про взгляды, которые то и дело ловил на себе, не попросил перестать. Заявил:

— Кто бы сегодня ни победил, ничего не изменится, Юра.

То ли у Юры всё на лице было написано, то ли Отабек время от времени развлекался чтением мыслей, но его слова попали в самую точку.

Юра открыл было рот, но так и не произнёс ни слова — Отабек притянул его к себе, обнял украдкой и мгновенно отстранился. Юре хотелось бы обнять его в ответ, сильно-сильно, простоять, уткнувшись в его плечо, хотя бы минутку, но журналисты шлялись тут и там. Дарить им такие личные кадры, да ещё после случившегося на пресске, он точно не собирался.

Юра не смог бы отыскать слов, чтобы объяснить причину, но его по-настоящему отпустило. Отабекотерапия работала лучше любой другой.

— Спасибо, Бек. Теперь нормально.

Отабек улыбнулся — тепло и с облегчением — и натянул наушники. Юра сделал то же самое и немедленно унёсся мыслями в свою программу.

Искать причины он станет потом.

***

Лента инстаграма пестрила кадрами сегодняшнего награждения, и вовсе не потому, что Юрий Плисецкий впервые проиграл Отабеку Алтыну в прямой борьбе. Даже не из-за бронзы Сынгыля, который попал в финал Гран-При лишь благодаря снятию Юри, но выдал свой максимум и обошёл остальных. Да что там, даже классические мемасики с каменным лицом Отабека во время интервью уступили место эпическому награждению.

Не каждый год призёры престижного турнира наёбываются с пьедестала прямо перед офигевшим главой ИСУ и прочими чинушами. Это надо уметь!

Очередное тридцатисекундное видео пошло на второй круг, но Юра решил не пролистывать. Раз в пятый смотрел и всё никак не мог поверить, что это не ебанутый сон.

…Камера сменяет крупный план президента ИСУ, передавшего им медали и поручкавшегося с каждым, на общий. По просьбе фотографа, да и не без собственного рвения, Юра заскакивает на верхнюю ступень пьедестала и командует Сынгылю сделать то же самое. На мгновение мелькает лицо чуть улыбающегося Отабека, потом — кислая рожа Сынгыля, и камера снова отъезжает. Ещё несколько секунд Юра создаёт вокруг себя хаос, пытаясь решить головоломку как одновременно обнять Отабека, придержать медаль для традиционного фото и не уронить здоровенный веник с ебучими розами. В итоге он подхватывает букет под мышку, той же рукой кое-как показывает медаль, а левой притягивает Отабека за плечи.

Юра мог бы оправдаться тем, что ступени пьедестала сделали слишком уж маленькими для фото на троих, но ему это и не нужно: внимание всего интернета всё равно приковано к тому, что происходит дальше.

Внезапно пьедестал складывается почти как карточный домик начиная со стороны Юры: он заваливается назад, и по губам можно без труда прочесть ёмкое «блядь». Сынгыль успевает соскочить, демонстрируя чудеса реакции и сообразительности. Отабек даже не пытается спрыгнуть вовремя, хватает Юру обеими руками в попытке удержать его, а потом — хотя бы смягчить падение. Они так и валятся на лёд, вцепившись друг в друга — основной удар на себя принимает букет Юры, на который заваливается задницей Отабек. Их охуевшие лица тоже выложены в Сети, но не в официальной трансляции — там в этот момент показывают сложное лицо Сынгыля, а потом как ржущих Юру и Отабека уговаривают ещё попозировать для фото, уже без пьедестала.

А Юре особенно нравилась та часть, где они, не в силах перестать смеяться, распутывали ноги и руки, чтобы встать. Часть, в которой он помогал подняться Отабеку, а потом тот спросил: «В порядке, не ушибся?», быстро ощупал ладонями юркины плечи и руки, как будто им могло что-то статься. Это было трогательно и не вписывалось в комичность момента; Юра расплывался в улыбке каждый раз, когда вспоминал.

— Мы будем звёздами ютуба… — вырвал его из задумчивости Отабек и уточнил: — В нарезках эпичных фейлов.

— Ну, а хули, — на автомате выругался Юра. Исправился: — В смысле, по-любому.

Отабек вздохнул и отсел, перестал заглядывать в экран телефона через юркино плечо. Да и что там смотреть — насмотрелись уже. Юра тут же заблокировал телефон и зарылся лицом в подушку. Она пахла недавней химчисткой и немного лосьоном после бритья; не отдавая себе отчёта, Юра вдохнул поглубже. Локти болели от пятнадцати минут, проведённых над телефоном — Юра любил развалиться на животе.

— Расстроился?

На его плечо легла ладонь — тяжёлая, горячая даже через ткань футболки. Голос Отабека звучал мягко и совсем немножко растерянно:

— Будет тебе, Юр. Зато такое награждение точно надолго запомнится.

Юра хмыкнул в подушку, пытаясь поддержать разговор и вместе с тем не поворачиваться к Отабеку. Ладонь прошлась от плеча к шеё, погладила тепло и ощутимо, замерла между лопаток. Юре подумалось, что барабанную дробь его сердца нельзя не заметить; лицо его горело. Отабек ошибался, но ему было неудобно говорить это сейчас.

— Или ты наоборот… не хочешь, чтобы помнили? Серебро — это не для тебя.

Юра вздрогнул, и Отабек убрал руку. На спине осталась фантомная тяжесть и огонь, а в голове зазвенел тревожный колокол: Отабек как-то слишком уж много себе надумал, оно и понятно, после всех этих вопросов и обсуждений.

— Я не могу извиниться искренне, Юр.

— Дурак, — пробубнил Юра в подушку.

Собрался с силами и перевернулся. Отабек сидел совсем рядом, поджав одну ногу под себя, глядя решительно и нервно. Щёки Юры всё так же пылали.

— Ты не должен извиняться, ты заслужил это золото и взял его. Это было честно.

По лицу Отабека всегда было сложно что-то прочесть, но иногда Юре удавалось: сейчас это было облегчение пополам с сомнением. Отабек навис над ним, опираясь на правую руку — Юра мог бы потереться о неё щекой.

— Не злишься?

— Злюсь, — сказал Юра, попытался сгладить резкость кривой улыбкой. — Злюсь на себя за то, что испугался перед произволкой. Злюсь на ту курицу с вопросом, на тебя, потому что нельзя быть…

Юра запнулся, пытаясь подобрать верное слово. Классным? Идеальным? Заставляющим-Юру-становиться-лучше?

— …таким. Извиняться за золотую медаль ты уж точно не должен, и не надо мне это. Понял?

— Понял. Спасибо, Юра.

Отабек так и смотрел на него сверху вниз. Юра разглядывал маленькую родинку под его подбородком — никогда раньше не замечал.

— Когда я увидел итоговые баллы, я не ненавидел тебя ни секунды, — сказал Юра, и это была правда.

Отабек удивлённо вскинул брови, будто и не думал, что Юра мог бы. Правда не думал, понял Юра, ни секунды не сомневался.

— А сейчас хочется выйти на лёд и начать тренировку, откатать произволку ещё раз, сигануть кваксель… ну ты понял. Эм — мотивация.

— Пытаться прыгнуть кваксель после произволки — это, конечно, разумно. Самое время для экспериментов.

Отабек окончательно расслабился, смотрел теперь как-то иначе, с нежностью, что ли. Может, Юре просто очень хотелось так думать, и он позволил себе плавиться от удовольствия.

— Ты прав, какой там кваксель, я сейчас не смогу встать с кровати даже под угрозой смерти. Так что, считай, она захвачена.

Они сидели в номере Отабека и, конечно, Юре придётся вернуться в свой, но только не сейчас. Не в ближайший час точно.

— Хорошо, — покорно согласился Отабек и перебрался через Юру, завалился рядом, пытаясь протиснуться к стене.

Места было мало, Юре категорически не хотелось отдавать середину кровати, и пока они воевали за территорию, ему вспомнилась та возня на льду. Юра, смеясь, подвинулся совсем чуть-чуть — так, чтобы Отабеку всё равно пришлось лежать вплотную.

И Отабек лежал, притирался горячим плечом, касался пальцами его пальцев. Молчание затянулось, но оно не было тягостным. Юре стало так хорошо, что он прикрыл глаза и замер, мечтая остановить время.

Когда просьба, поначалу неясная и зыбкая, оформилась в его голове, он сказал:

— Дай руку, Бек.

Отабек не выполнил просьбу — он взял юрину руку сам, переплёл их пальцы и чуть стиснул. Если бы Юра не задолбался так бесконечно, как сегодня, если бы у него были силы открыть глаза — он бы обязательно попросил что-нибудь ещё, отпинал рамки их дружбы немножко дальше. Но он уже плыл на волнах дрёмы, держась за Отабека как за последний якорь.

— Я отрубаюсь. Можно я немножко?..

Он зевнул, и Отабек тут же зевнул следом.

— Спи, Юр, до ночи никто не придёт. Спи.

Юра пробормотал спасибо из последних сил, завозился на подушке, сдвигая голову поближе к Отабеку. Дыхание Отабека щекотало висок, и было хорошо.

Уже сквозь сон он услышал: «Всё, что угодно, Юр. Для тебя — всё, что угодно» и подумал, что мог бы ответить тем же.

***

На репетиции гала, конечно, всё не могло пройти гладко: сначала выяснилось, что парникам выслали какое-то неправильное время, и они только начали экстренно собираться, потом случились проблемы со светом, после общий номер для финала оказался неистовой ебаниной. Юре в нём понравилась только та часть, в которой они с Отабеком параллельно прыгают тройной аксель с кораблика. Вообще-то от них хотели захудалый тулупчик и не с шагов, но так Юре показалось простенько и безыскусно, а Отабек не смог ему отказать.

К тому же у них появился повод задержаться на казённом льду подольше, чтобы отрепетировать синхронность. В одной стороне катка остались парники, которым на пальцах пытались объяснить пропущенное начало, а вторую половину полностью отдали Отабеку и Юре.

Для Юры это было сродни подарку — просто катать вместе с Отабеком, без звенящего напряжения, что бывало перед соревнованиями, без строгой программы тренировки и присмотра Якова, как на общих сборах. На репетиции Якова не было: «Сам разберёшься, дай от тебя отдохнуть! Вернёмся — спать и жрать будешь на катке, без чемпионства России не выпущу, понял?» Но Юра не сомневался, что дело было в компании Отабека — ему Юру доверяли.

— Ты катишь медленнее, значит, я должен прыгать раньше, так?

— Как ты, Юра, вообще мало кто катит.

На скольжение Юра и правда не жаловался, его конёк признавался быстрым и лёгким даже в юниорах, и это очевидный факт. Но слышать его от Отабека было приятно и почему-то смущающе.

— Сколько тебе надо времени на заход?

— С места не получится, как у тебя, но секунды четыре… пять?

— Что за поток лести сегодня, а? — отшутился Юра. — С места прыгать и не нужно, с кораблика же. Думаю, три.

— Просто говорю, как есть, — пожал плечами Отабек.

Юра подвис от его улыбки, и сам не понял, как оказался в объятиях — торопливых, но крепких. Почти как перед произвольной, но неуловимо других.

— Я просто восхищаюсь тобой, Юра.

Он и слова сказать не успел, как Отабек разогнался с подсечек, стал в кораблик на внешнем ребре, идеально выехал дугу и прыгнул аксель — один из самых охуенных акселей, что видел Юра.

— Кто бы говорил, зараза, — сказал он себе под нос, но Отабек всё равно услышал. — Чё ржёшь, сюда едь, мы не повыпендриваться пришли, а одновременно прыгнуть. Три секунды было, никаких не пять!

Отабек послушно вернулся, стал наворачивать круги вокруг Юры, ожидая распоряжений, а у того вдруг закружилась голова — то ли от улыбки Отабека, то ли от его слов. Юру не покидало ощущение, что вчера что-то всё-таки изменилось. Ему нужно было узнать точно, что, но сначала прыгнуть аксель.

— Вообще-то было бы удобнее ориентироваться по музыке, но…

Отабек подъехал ближе, будто собираясь сообщить секрет… или какую-нибудь гадость про организаторов.

— Но? — подыграл ему Юра.

— Но я не верю, что французы смогут в точный тайминг. После всего, что было.

— Веры им нет, — согласно кивнул Юра, пытаясь не заржать. Работать тогда кто будет? — Надо надеяться только на себя.

Они ещё немного обсудили детали прыжка, пока Отабек устанавливал на бортик юркин телефон со включённой камерой, чтобы смотреть на синхронность.

Когда с пятой попытки у них получилось — это стало понятно даже без камеры — Юра с воплем кинулся Отабеку на шею. Они кричали и бесились под удивлёнными взглядами персонала почти как на награждении, когда валялись на льду и никак не могли подняться.

 

Уже в номере, пересмотрев запись, Юра нашёл ответ на свой вопрос. Он больше не боялся ни проигрыша, ни того, что с каждым разом всё сильнее привязывался к Отабеку.

И это было взаимно.


End file.
